


Parenthood

by elfwannabe



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfwannabe/pseuds/elfwannabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two moments during Galadriel and Celeborn's first years of parenthood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenthood

**I.**

Galadriel shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Despite being heavy with child, she was holding an audience with Celeborn, as she had throughout her pregnancy. She had a duty to the people of Eregion, after all, and that could not be neglected simply to put her at ease. Now that it was very near her time, however, she was beginning to pay the price for her stubbornness.

She tried to concentrate on the complaints of the man before her. She truly did. But this day had already been a strenuous one and his speech seemed overlong to her ears. With each passing minute her back felt more strained with the added weight of her belly. The ceremonial chair in which she sat did little to ease her discomfort. Once she had thought it fair and graceful, but now she could only notice how little support it offered. Her leg cramped beneath her and no amount of inconspicuous shifting could relax the muscles. And, in addition to all this, the child had begun to kick.

Celeborn has only to look at his wife to know that something was amiss. It was subtle- he was certain the man addressing them did not notice- but it was there. Her ordinarily flawless posture had begun to suffer and her eyes seemed distant. Finally, her hand moved to her stomach. That would not in and of itself be a cause for alarm, but this was not the gesture of contentment to which he had grown accustomed; she had winced. She would not excuse herself, he realized suddenly. She was far too dedicated and far too proud.

He waited until this complainant was finished and his problems resolved, but as soon as he was able, he stood.

“This day has been long and wrought with difficulties. My lords, my ladies, I fear I must beg your indulgence and retire early. We will resume these matters on the morrow.”

He offered his hand to Galadriel. “My lady.”

There was a tense moment when she simply _looked_ at him, well aware of his intentions and not entirely appreciative. But her common sense eventually won out over her pride. She took his hand and rose to her feet and together the two exited the audience hall and retired to their private chambers.

**II.**

Celebrían’s cries awakened her, but she was not the first to rise. As she blinked the sleep back from her eyes she found Celeborn already on his feet. Galadriel followed instinctively. She would be more than content to let her husband tend to their daughter, of course, but if she needed to nurse he would be of little use.

He reached the nursery first, naturally enough, and excused the servant who had already begun to tend to the child, lifting her from his arms into his own. Not yet needed, Galadriel lingered in the doorway, deciding not to announce her presence. This scene was too picturesque to  
disturb.

Celeborn paced about the room, rocking his little girl in his arms. The silver hair of both father and daughter was illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through the open window and, for a moment, the world seemed to shrink to the size of that single room. Galadriel could almost believe they were the only three people in the world. But for all the attention her father gave her, Celebrían continued to fuss.

Then something happened that Galadriel did not expect. Celeborn began to sing. His voice was soft and low and pleasing to her ears. Some might have said it was rough and unpracticed, but to her it only added to the charm. He sang so rarely. That gift was hers, he said. But standing here now, she could think of no finer sound. And it seemed their daughter agreed, for she finally quieted and fell asleep in his arms. It was only then that Galadriel entered, approaching the pair silently and resting her hand on Celeborn’s arm. She could hardly believe that, after all she had seen and done, all the strife and war of the First Age, she had been given these incredible blessings. As she closed her eyes and leaned against her husband, she vowed to endeavor to deserve them.


End file.
